This invention relates to a box construction. It relates more particularly to a cardboard box that is particularly designed to contain one or more articles having a relatively stiff portion that lies against the front or rear wall of the box. Examples of such articles are a set of sanding disks, playing cards, a plastic tray containing various objects, etc.
When such articles are loaded into boxes of this general type from the top, a bottom edge thereof tends to hang up on the edge of the bottom closure flap tucked into the bottom of the box. Thus, not only is it difficult to load such articles, but also in many cases such engagement with the bottom flap pushes that flap open so that it must be tucked in again.
Also the very same articles make it difficult to tuck the top closure flap inside the box adjacent the front wall after the box is filled. This is because one such article is usually pressed flush against that wall. This problem is particularly acute when the articles are products such as sandpaper disks having a very coarse surface. The edge of the cover flap either becomes hung up on the edge of a disk or on the grit particles covering the front face of the disk which are usually oriented toward the front of the box so that the purchaser can observe coarseness of the disks.